


Delving into BDSM with Bill

by Anonymonimus



Series: Some Peace and Quiet [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom!Bill Cipher, Cock Rings, Explicit Sexual Content, Fellacio, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, Vibrators, bottom!Bill, its the summer and I have nothing to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a couple of weeks of adventurous, strange, and, occasionally, dangerous sex with Bill, Dipper finally gets the chance to try something he's been wanting to try out with the demon-now-human for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delving into BDSM with Bill

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello children! I have returned from the grave with more bottom!Bills!**
> 
> **I must continue in my quest to spread the love!**
> 
> **If you've got any suggestions, leave them in the comment section down bellow!**
> 
> **NOTE: I am not a BDSM pro, don't take what is written here too "seriously". It's literally the product of skimming through the Wikipedia article on BDSM and what I've read in the scarce other BDSM fics I read. I don't pretend to be a BDSM guru.**
> 
> **NOW ENJOY AND SPREAD THE BOTTOM!BILL LOVE!**

Bill had been very creative the past few weeks. Dipper wasn't actually sure why the demon suddenly craved sex far more often than before but he wasn't exactly complaining. Now that the cat was out of the bag in terms of keeping his sexual relations with Bill secret from his family, Dipper could, on occasion, convince Mabel to clear the house for him. This being said, most of their shagging sessions took place at night when everyone else was asleep and, as previously mentioned, Bill had been rather creative as of late.

For some inexplicable reason, Bill had decided he wanted to explore all the kinks imaginable in every single universe he knew of. Dipper had often been surprised with the strangest things upon entering his bedroom – most of which he lacked the proper words to explain or describe. Now he knew Bill was a demon of curious nature, after all, it was curiosity in the first place that started their sexual friendship, but this was something beyond Dipper's understanding. Bill also didn't seem to be testing out these new, strange, and honestly, occasionally dangerous kinks for himself more than…something else. It was like he was looking for something but Dipper didn't know what. For a moment, it worried him. He thought Bill might have been trying to perform some sort of body or blood magic he had never heard of but that was soon put to rest after hours of ardent and, thankfully, fruitless research on the matter.

"The Kama Sutra's pretty bland, isn't it?" Bill huffed with his hands beneath his head.

Dipper smiled at the demon-now-human and laid down next to him. He rolled on his side and propped one of his arms beneath his head while the other rested on Bill's abdomen. "When you consider all that crazy shit you brought back from different universes and galaxies to test out, sure." Dipper grinned.

Bill didn't seem pleased with the answer. He frowned before turning his gaze to Dipper. "Anything you liked better?" He asked.

Dipper considered the question as he drew lazy circles with his index on Bill's skin. "They were all pretty fun and adventurous." He paused, remembering a more recent event which made him frown and his skin crawl, "Except the tentacle monster thing. That was just…weird and unsettling."

"Hun." Bill huffed with an air of disappointment. "I really liked that one."

"I'm sure that thing's up to doing it again if you want to." Dipper offered, "It liked you better anyways. Just leave me out of it next time."

"So there's nothing you particularly liked then?" Bill asked and the look he gave Dipper made him feel bad for telling the truth even if the truth wasn't mean or anything near it.

"It's like I said," He repeated, "They were generally all fun and adventurous."

Bill nodded and rolled over on his side in a manner that almost seemed spiteful. He shrugged off Dipper's hand, to the young adult's deepest confusion, and mumbled something about running out of ideas.

"Bill…?" Dipper started slowly and the blond demon only grunted to indicate he was listening. "Did I do something wrong?"

Bill grunted wordlessly again and Dipper wasn't sure if it meant yes or no. he sighed in defeat and dropped himself on his back, passing a hand over his face and through his brown locks.

"Well, I can't apologize properly for doing something wrong if you don't tell me what I did." Dipper said and Bill gave him no form of an answer. "And no more noisy things for the rest of the week." He added, "The Stans and Mabel probably don't want to get kicked out anymore for a good long while. So that means nothing extraterrestrial."

"Some of those weren't really noisy." Bill defended and Dipper could hear the pouting in his voice.

"Most of them were." He argued. "And if they weren't, they were extremely messy."

"Point taken." The demon conceded a bit too dryly.

Dipper opened his mouth to speak further, maybe try to get the answers as to why his sex-friend was so upset, but ultimately didn't. He closed his mouth and glanced at his alarm clock, indicating it was nearly two in the morning.

"Good night, then." He said quietly and rolled onto his side as well, cradling the wall.

The demon didn't say anything and the next morning Dipper woke up alone in his bed like he always did. Even if his family knew about he and Bill, it didn't mean the latter would stick around in the morning. He didn't care much for the Stans but he liked Mabel though she still wasn't a good enough reason to stay.

Mabel and the Stans finally returned to the Shack by noon. The latter two were exhausted and a complete mess. Mabel had convinced their great uncles to go on a camping trip for a few days and, as Dipper found out while they ate grilled cheese, it had gone terribly wrong. They had been harassed by bears and a sea monster which then ate the bears and the most of the people on the camping grounds. Stanley insisted on studying the sea monster whereas Grunkle Stan just wanted to kill it. They then got in an argument which resulted in Grunkle Stan being swallowed whole by the sea monster. Stanley finally sprang into action, killed the sea monster, and cut it open to let out Grunkle Stan and the few other campers who survived. During that time, Mabel had been enjoying herself with Pacifica.

When their stories ended, they turned to Dipper to know what he had been up to. Of course, he wasn't about to be blatantly honest about his kinky adventures with Bill – or any of his adventures at all – so he settled on declaring he hadn't done much. Mabel and the Stans, not being idiots, paused and gave Dipper a look of knowing but didn't pursue the matter. It seemed they were equally uninterested in delving into Dipper's sex life. Well, maybe with the exception of Mabel.

After having done the dishes, the Stans retreated to their respective rooms. Camping had meant to be relaxing and bonding but it had been neither of those things for them. Mabel, on the other hand, stayed behind. She grinned widely at Dipper upon hearing the doors to either Stans' room shut.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"So how was Bill?" She grinned even wider.

"He was fine." Dipper tried to say neutrally but then couldn't resist the blush spreading on his face.

"I'm sure he was, _you dog_!" She laughed loudly and playfully shoved his shoulder. "How was the freaky sexy times?"

"Tamed this time." Dipper admitted with less embarrassment, "We did try one thing he brought back from a different universe, though."

Mabel's smile dropped a bit, "Doesn't that worry you a bit?" She asked.

"Not really, it wasn't even alive this time anyways." Dipper pointed out with a shrug. "Not to say it was dead either – just that it was a thing. A pretty big thing but still a thing."

"Not that, Dip," Mabel said a bit hushed, "The fact that he can still teleport around even to alternative dimensions, space, and the future. I mean, what if he's up to no good?"

"I already checked into it, Mabel." Dipper reassured. "No way he's pulling a fast one on me again."

"So you're sure he's not up to anything?" Mabel asked a bit doubtfully.

"Positive." Dipper affirmed.

Mabel still didn't seem convinced but she dropped the matter with a short nod and a weak smile. "So you and Bill, hun?" She chuckled, "You must have literally tried out everything at this point."

"Feels like it." Dipper chucked back but then felt a strange tickling sensation crawl up his spine. He dismissed it as just as random shiver or something. "Not complaining though."

"Haha, bet you guys could make your own gay wacky version of Fifty Shades of Grey." Mabel joked and paused, "Wait, did I just say something offensive?"

"I don't feel offended so I'm going to go with no." Dipper shrugged, "But, you know, now that I think about it, me and Bill have never done BDSM."

"Really?" Mabel asked with surprise, "You'd think that was the first you crossed off the list, you know?"

"Well, I mean, we've done some other stuff with sprinkles of BDSM elements, but that's it." Dipper explained and the more he talked about it, the more he actually wanted to try BDSM out with Bill. Maybe he'd mention it to the demon the next time he saw him.

"I know that look!" Mabel declared with a frown, "If you're going to try it, wait til you know no one's going to be home for a few hours!"

Dipper laughed and raised his hands, "Alright, alright, I will." He conceded, "Don't worry about it."

"I'm worrying about it." Mabel said with a straight face.

There was another pause before the two of them started laughing. The rest of the day was spent watching bad TV and sitting around on the porch while the Grunkles slept. Dipper had gone to grab two beers for them to watch the sun setting behind the dense tree line when the end of the day struck. Sure they were under age but, as Grunkle Stan said, the Mystery Shack was "I don't give a fuck" territory.

Dipper concluded he had spent a very good day. He thought it was a bit strange that neither Stans had come up at any point to join them or do anything but he brushed it off as them being old. After the fiasco that was their camping trip, it was only normal they still slept – or so Dipper assumed.

However, things began to get strange when Mabel declared she was going to make supper while Dipper said he was going to his room to change his shirt. He could hear Mabel making sounds in the kitchen but just as he was nearing his door, the ruckus stopped completely. Dipper paused and called for her bit there was no answer. He assumed the only thing he could assume after a long period of quiet and that was that a fantastical creature had infiltrated their home. Dipper immediately dove into his room and locked the door. He was going to grab the journal and try to figure out what was threatening them but he stopped, dumbstruck when he turned from his door and to the overall view of his room.

His room had become some sort of sex dungeon with various BDSM toys scattered a bit everywhere and in the center was Bill strapped to his bed, completely naked, with a cheeky smile on his face. Dipper's eyes were solely trained on him the time it took to understand his eyes were seeing and remember why he had come in his room in the first place. They were in danger.

"Hello there, Pine Tree." Bill purred.

Dipper shook his head violently and dashed to his closet in search for the journal. "Not now, Bill." Dipper said and scattered his things randomly around the room, "There's something in the Shack, it got Mabel and now I'm thinking maybe Grunkle Stan and Stanley."

"Pfft! You're fine, Pine Tree!" Bill scoffed, "Now pay attention to me! I'm naked and ready to get sexy!"

"Look, I get you're immortal so you're not worried about this, Bill," Dipper said as he finally found the journal, "But we're pretty damn mortal so—"

Dipper paused when, all of a sudden, Bill began making a high pitched wailing sound – the one he always made when he was upset or annoyed. "Gosh you're slow!" Bill groaned, "It was me! I got rid of them!"

"What!?" Dipper snapped, "Why!?"

"You said we couldn't have noisy sex with them around and Shooting Star said BDSM was noisy." Bill explained as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What—how did you—" Dipper interrupted himself and remembered the strange feeling he had when he was talking to Mabel in the kitchen earlier that day. He frowned. "You were spying on us."

"A little." Bill said and averted his gaze guiltily.

"Where did you put them?" Dipper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Where did you put Mabel and the Grunkles?"

"They're having a wonderful time in Italy, alright!?" Bill snapped in annoyance. "They're probably eating gelato or something right now! I even gave them some euros to go do stuff while we sex it up here!"

"So you did all this so we could have sex?" Dipper asked.

"Yes, why else?" Bill answered.

Dipper paused and tapped his foot in thought. He reluctantly glanced back at Bill and asked: "And you're sure they'll be fine?"

Bill grinned mischievously, "Yup."

Dipper hesitated a bit more. He knew he should be insisting that Bill bring them back to Gravity Falls but was being in Italy and relaxing in such a beautiful place so terrible? He could only imagine them having the time of their lives if only after realising what had just happened. And even if they didn't like it there, it could only be for a few hours until he and Bill finished.

"Alright, fine." Dipper gave in with a sigh. He wandered to the bed and kicked off his shoes and socks. "BDSM it is."

"Yay." Bill cheered with a triumphant smile.

Dipper crawled on the bed and straddled Bill's hips. The demon took in a sharp breath while Dipper rolled his eyes and reached over to the restraints. He paused when he noticed dry blood caking Bill's wrists and frowned in worry. He gently freed him while asking: "What happened there?"

"Well, I had to get in the restraints somehow." Bill said and frowned as Dipper undid them, "I teleported into them and screwed up the first few times."

Dipper stiffened and freed Bill's other wrist before sitting back. "Jesus Christ, Bill." Dipper reprimanded and grabbed his hands to examine the wounds, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am!" Bill hissed and yanked his hands away. "I'm immortal and magical! Flesh wounds aren't the end of the world even if you screw up teleporting into something a few times!"

Dipper sighed and rolled his eyes as he moved off Bill. The demon stared back at him in confusion and slowly sat up.

"Where are you going? What are you doing?" Bill asked with a deep frown, "Weren't we supposed to have BDSM sex or something?"

"Yes but we can't just jump right into it." Dipper explained and sat on the side of the bed, "We need to establish our boundaries, our rules, and our safe words."

Bill rolled around on the bed in frustration while emitting his high pitched sound. This is so much trouble! I just want to have sex!" He whined.

"BDSM isn't about just throwing some chains and whips into the mix of sex carelessly." Dipper stated, "Depending which angle we decide to explore, we absolutely need rules."

Bill cocked an eyebrow. "You're really into this, aren't you?" He mumbled though the comment almost seemed to be more for himself than Dipper. "Right then, Pine Tree. You're the captain of this kinky ship, you decide what we do."

Dipper blushed lightly at the thought of his own perversions and desires. He had actually wanted to try BDSM for a long time now and he was happy it was finally happening. He had even thought everything out.

"Alright then," Dipper said and excitedly clenched his hands into fists. "We'll go the Dom/Sub route. You'll follow every single one of my commands, sound good?"

"Whatever floats your boat, captain." Bill grinned.

"Bill." Dipper said sternly.

"Fine, yes. I get it. Geez." The demon groaned.

"Good." Dipper said, "Now is there anything you don't want to do right off the bat that you can think of?"

"Nope." Bill said shortly, evidently displaying his boredom in regards to the set up.

"Then what we'll do instead is choose a safe word." Dipper said, "If there's anything you don't want to do or you find something too intense, you say it."

"I know how safe words work, Pine Tree." Bill grumbled.

"Then pick one." Dipper told him. "Mine's going to be _mystery_."

"Gosh, you're such a nerd." Bill sighed. " _Apocalypse_ for me."

"Then let's start the game." Dipper said and stood offering his hand to the demon. Bill took it reluctantly and allowed himself to be guided to his feet and off the bed. They stared at each other for a moment before Dipper proceeded with: "Take off my clothes."

Bill blinked dumbly at the request but complied all the same. He began by unbuttoning Dipper's flannel shirt and letting it fall to the ground. Dipper said nothing and kept his eyes trained on the demon as he slipped his fingers carefully under the bottom of his undershirt to lift it over his head. Bill casted the second piece of clothing aside slowly as he took time to admire his partner's body. He was about to get to the pants when Dipper grabbed his shoulder and shoved him to his knees.

"Stay." Dipper commanded shortly.

Bill's pupils dilated at the coldness and roughness of Dipper's actions. They had triggered so suddenly like the turn of a switch. His heart thumped excitedly in his chest as he got to undoing the latter's pants. The demon pulled them all the way down, leaving them to lay around Dipper's ankles. He looked up and saw the expression of pure arousal in Dipper's eyes which made his heart skip a beat in excitement.

Dipper took the initiative to pull down his briefs just enough to pull his semi-hard cock out and pressed it to Bill's face. "Suck." He ordered sharply.

Bill nodded wordlessly and gently took the tip into his mouth. He caressed it with his lips, running his tongue all over the hardening flesh in his mouth before giving it a gentle suck. Dipper hardly made a noise. He pressed a hand beneath Bill's jaw and applied force to a pressure point with his thumb that forced the demon to open his mouth further at which point Dipper pushed more of his dick inside the warm wet hole. Bill nearly gagged but kept his reflexes at bay while he glared up at the other who only flashed him a grin.

Bill sucked harder on the member poking at the back of his throat and raised his hands to Dipper's hips. He slowly began making appreciative sounds when the demon started bobbing his head while sucking. He threw his head back while letting out a moan though soon snapped it back down with a squeak of surprise when Bill convulsed his throat around his dick bringing about a rather unexpected but pleasurable feeling. The grin the demon gave him was dirty and oh so very arousing. Playing the game was going to be much more fun than anticipated.

Bill dropped the cock from his mouth and liked his lips briefly before devouring it. He licked the underside while one of his hands moved to massage Dipper's balls. His lips then trailed down the shaft and he scraped his teeth gently against the sensitive skin, earning a pleasured groan. Dipper's hand found its way into Bill's mop of blond hair and gripped it. He jerked his head back roughly to get a good look at the demon's cocky and lecherous face before his cock was once more engulfed in the wet heat of Bill's mouth. He took him in so deep, the tip of his nose tickled against the dark public hair with every bob. The trick with the throat continued until Dipper couldn't bite back his moans any longer and he began to thrust in time with Bill's bobs.

Dipper pulled out just before he was about to cum to Bill's greatest displeasure. He whined at the loss but Dipper wasn't about to let the momentum of the game drop. "Stand." Dipper ordered and he helped the demon to his feet before shoving him back on the bed.

Bill opened his legs to let Dipper in, he felt his wet dick poke at his puckered hole and whined eagerly. He wiggled his hips desperately, in the hopes of getting Dipper to just take him but he already knew he wouldn't be so lucky. Rather, the young man leaned in until his breath was tickling Bill's ear when he decided to speak in hushed words.

"You want my cock, hun Bill?" Dipper asked huskily.

The wording and the tone both surprised Bill. He hadn't expected dirty talk at all. Nonetheless, he still groaned and wiggled his hips to answer. "Yeah—" he moaned, "I want it so bad."

Dipper grinned, "Bit of a cock-slut, are we?" he teased and pulled away. Bill dropped back on the bed with a frustrated sigh. He was about to complain and ask Dipper to where he had gone off but the latter had returned almost as quickly as he had first left. He held one of the things Bill had brought back and left scattered in the room. It was a set of three rubber circles that sort of looked like rings and the demon wasn't entirely sure what it did. "Answer my question, Bill."

Bill blinked away from the rings Dipper was holding and to his face. "I—yes. I am." He said a bit awkwardly.

"I want to hear you begging for it, Bill." Dipper said as he slipped on one of the rings to the base of his cock and hissed at the pressure being applied.

"I want it, Pine Tree." Bill breathed as he kept his eyes trained on Dipper's girth which seemed to swell and redden with the addition of the second ring, "I want so bad. I want to feel full. I want you to fuck me senseless."

Bill let out a small excited moan when the last ring was added just under the tip of Dipper's cock. He grinned at the demon's anticipation, "Alright." He said, "Get to the cuffs."

Bill hurriedly scrambled into position and was about to slip one on but opted to wait for Dipper. It earned him a smile and a rewarding kiss. As Dipper devoured Bill's mouth and made him moan with his tongue, he tied the demon back to the bed using the leather bindings. He was moderately careful to not make them too tight but he was sure Bill wouldn't mind had he still done so by accident. When he was securely fastened, Dipper pulled away and reached to the bedside stand for one of the vibrators and tubes of lube Bill had brought back from God knows where. The vibrator he had chosen started off rather thin at the tip but slowly became bigger and bore a strange texture that Dipper was sure was meant to be pleasurable. It was going to be perfect to stretch Bill.

He popped open the bottle of lubricant and squeezed some all over Bill's exposed entrance. He let out a low hiss at the cold feel of the substance over his skin. Dipper pushed most of it in into the demon and fingered him for a few thrusts before pulling his hand away and coating the vibrator. He then pushed the tip of it to Bill's hole and gently massaged it against the puckered entrance. Bill tried to pull himself forward to look but couldn't because of the restraints. He whined and pushed his hips down in the hopes of getting the toy to penetrate him a bit.

"You want it, Bill?" Dipper grinned.

"Yeah—yeah I want it so _bad_." Bill whined breathlessly.

Dipper slowly pushed in the tip and Bill released one of the most beautiful moans he had ever heard while throwing his head back. He pushed it in only a few inches before stopping and flicking on the switch at the bottom. The vibrator began to shake very lightly but enough to make Bill yelp and whimper for more. Dipper decided he would take his time. He slowly pleasured himself with a lazy hand while he pushed the tip of the vibrator further into Bill and then pulled it out. With every thrust, Dipper pushed the toy further into Bill, earning louder moans every time but he only increased the strength of the vibrations when he had worked at least half of it into the demon.

"O-oh god!" Bill cried between moans as the pleasure increased. "Ahn! P—"

"I want you to call me master, Bill." Dipper requested lowly. "Can you do that for me?"

Bill's eyes were glazed over with utter lust. "Yea—yes! Yes! _Master!_ " He whined and moved his hips with Dipper's thrusts.

"Good boy." He cooed and increased the strength of the vibrations once more.

Bill let out a louder cry and threw his head back against the pillows. He canted his hips wildly while Dipper continued to work the vibrator deeper into the moaning mess of a demon that laid beneath him. It wasn't too long before Bill had opened up completely to the vibrator and Dipper was able to thrust in with more force and depth. It took only a few moves before he jabbed Bill's prostate. The most arousing cry of ecstasy left his lips then and Dipper continued to assault that same spot. The demon was soon overwhelmed by the intense bliss coursing through his body, so much so tears began prickling at his eyes.

"Pi— _Master!_ I-I can't! Please—" he cried helplessly. "I'll—I'm going to—"

Dipper pulled the vibrator out just before Bill was about to climax. "Not yet." Dipper purred. He stroked himself a few times before dumping more lubricant onto his cock and lining himself up with Bill. With one swift thrust, he buried his cock deep into the demon's ass who cried out in bliss again.

The movements started off slow but gradually grew in speed fairly quickly. Bill was soon nothing else but a moaning mess and he desperately tugged on the restraints to hold Dipper or touch his weeping prick or both. Dipper ignored those actions and continued to slam back home, searching for the prostate just to drive Bill absolutely nuts. When he found it, the blond could do nothing else but scream and every word he tried to speak was left unfinished due to being interrupted by moans of sheer bliss. Dipper drowned himself in the gorgeous melody. He would never get enough of the sounds Bill was capable of making.

And soon Bill was tightening around Dipper's cock as he neared his climax all over again. Tears fell from his eyes as his body was continuously wracked with intense bursts of pleasure every time his prostate was hit just right. " _M-Master_ —!" was all he could manage to tell Dipper.

Dipper responded swiftly and pinched the base of Bill's cock to keep him from cumming just yet. The demon cried out and began begging Dipper for release with broken and unfinished words. Dipper continued to ignore him until he felt himself near his climax as well.

"You want to cum, Bill?" He asked between groans.

"Please! Please—let me—" Bill cried.

"I want you to scream for me." Dipper growled in his ear as he increased the speed and strength of his movements.

Bill obeyed. The tone of Dipper's name leaving his mouth the way it did when the demon was simply overwhelmed by pleasure and the mind-numbing need to release was beyond words. He released Bill and seconds after, white, warm seeds were spurting from the reddened tip of his virtually untouched cock. He tugged at the restraints one final time before letting him arms fall limply as much as they could the moment he finished ejaculating. The new tightness applied to Dipper's cock was enough to make him cum shortly after Bill. He came rather hard, pulling a squeak from the blond as he filled him up to the brim. They stayed connected together like that for a good long time before Dipper convinced himself to pull out and free Bill.

The two then simply laid in the afterglow of their sex, both of them nearly falling asleep. The only thing that brought Dipper back to his conscious state was remembering his family had been sent across the sea and were stranded in Italy.

"Hey, Bill." Dipper nudged tiredly. "You need to go get Mabel and the Stans."

"Mhm." He mumbled tiredly and rolled into Dipper's embrace. "That was fun."

"Yeah. It was." Dipper smirked and played with Bill's golden strands, "We should do it again some time."

Bill perked up immediately. "You—really?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, I mean, why not?" Dipper asked and he wasn't sure if he was being rhetorical or not.

"So _that's_ your thing." Bill concluded.

"Yeah, I—hang on." Dipper interrupted himself and quickly repositioned himself to get a better look at Bill's face, "Were you trying to figure out what it was that got me off the most or something?"

"I've been trying the past few weeks but thanks for noticing." Bill grinned.

"Well you could have just asked." Dipper pointed out.

"But this was funner." Bill countered.

"Why did you even care?" Dipper smirked.

Bill's smile lessened a bit and a small blush began appearing on his face. "I…I don't know." He said a bit too quietly. "I just…we always do what I want. Wanted to do something you did for once."

Dipper's heart skipped a beat. They shared a short moment of silence before Bill shoved his face in embarrassment and rolled onto his side and away from Dipper. Dipper laughed and fell back onto the bed comfortably. It made him happy to know Bill cared enough to want to do something nice for him, even if it did have to do with sex.

"We should clean up." Dipper said. "And get the others back from Italy."

**Author's Note:**

> **What sounds like a better band name: "Mabel and the Stans" or "Mabel and the Grunkles"?**
> 
> **Next up: jealous sex and bottoming from the top!**


End file.
